superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 (stylized onscreen as Iron Man Three) is a 2013 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2008's Iron Man and 2010's Iron Man 2, and the seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film was directed by Shane Black from a screenplay he co-wrote with Drew Pearce, and stars Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, alongside Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle, Guy Pearce, Rebecca Hall, Stéphanie Szostak, James Badge Dale, Jon Favreau, and Ben Kingsley. In Iron Man 3, Tony Stark deals with the stress and trauma caused by the events of The Avengers, while investigating a string of terrorist attacks led by the mysterious Mandarin, and comes into a conflict with an old enemy: Aldrich Killian. Plot At a New Year's Eve party in 1999, Tony Stark meets scientist Maya Hansen, the inventor of experimental regenerative treatment Extremis that allows recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company Advanced Idea Mechanics, but Stark rejects him. In 2013, Stark is having panic attacks due to his experiences during the alien invasion and subsequent Battle of New York.1 Restless, he has built dozens of Iron Man suits, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts. A string of bombings by a terrorist known as the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence. Stark's security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in a Mandarin attack, causing Stark to issue a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with gunship helicopters. Hansen, who came to warn Stark, survives the attack with Potts. Stark escapes in an Iron Man suit, which his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. pilots to rural Tennessee, following a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis whose bodies explosively rejected the treatment. These explosions were falsely attributed to a terrorist plot in order to cover up Extremis's flaws. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Brandt and Savin attack him. Meanwhile, Killian resurfaces and kidnaps Potts and Hansen. American intelligence agencies continue to search for the Mandarin's location, with James Rhodes—the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot—lured into a trap to steal his Iron Man-like armor. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually an English actor named Trevor Slattery, who is oblivious to the actions carried out in his image. Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans, reveals he is the real Mandarin behind Slattery's cover. After capturing Stark, Killian reveals that he has subjected Potts to Extremis in the hope that Stark will help fix Extremis's flaws while trying to save her. Killian kills Hansen when she tries to stop him. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One, using Rhodes armor. Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One. They trace Killian to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The Vice President will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his young daughter's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, as Rhodes saves the president. Stark summons his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit as a sign of his devotion to Potts, while the Vice President and Slattery are arrested. With Stark's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark promises to leave his life as Iron Man behind, undergoing surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart and throwing his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea. He muses that, even without the technology, he will always be Iron Man. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot * Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian * Rebecca Hall as Doctor Maya Hansen * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery * James Badge Dale as Eric Savin * Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) * William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis * Dale Dickey as Mrs. Davis * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener * Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Rodriguez * Wang Xueqi as Doctor Wu * Shaun Toub as Doctor Ho Yinsen * Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggart * Spencer Garrett as Rose Hill Sheriff * Tom Virtue as Thomas Richards * Adam Pally as Gary * James Rackley as Sergeant Chad Davis * Rebecca Mader as Sweat Shop Agent * Mark Kubr as Ponytail Express * Sarah Farooqui as Heather * Stan Lee as Pageant Judge * Pat Kiernan as Himself * Josh Elliott as Himself * Megan Henderson as Herself * Thomas Roberts as Himself * Bill Maher as Himself * Joan Rivers as Herself * George Kotsiopoulos as Himself * Mark Ruffalo as Doctor Bruce Banner (uncredited) * Fan Bingbing as Wu Jiaqi (uncredited) * Bridger Zadina as E.J. (uncredited; deleted sccene) * Susie Pratt as Bambi Arbogast (voice, uncredited) Gallery Trivia Category:Iron Man Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2013